Emergency
by liveforambrose
Summary: Dean was never the type of guy to regret his actions, but she brought out the utter opposite of him. He was a King without his Queen beside his throne, and he needed to change that. (Based on the song "Emergency" by 7Lions). One-Shot.


_**Emergency**_

* * *

Dean was never the type to regret anything he had committed, even if his actions had hurt someone. He had spent his whole life making himself look this way in front of everybody he had to cross paths with, every woman that had some strange attraction to him. His mind could still remember when all he would want to do with woman was to have a good bang, wake them up before anybody walked in on him, call them a taxi, and that was the last of that particular woman he would hear of. The scruffy blonde man felt no remorse, no guilt of his actions, and had no intentions of stopping them.

Until he crossed paths with _her._

All his intentions with her were all the same as before, good band and bye bye. Kaitlyn was different. Dean was used to having the women throw themselves at him, with no need for him to make a move first. In this case, Kaitlyn wouldn't even acknowledge his presence while greeting the newly assembled The Shield. Before, he would have eventually given up at any chance with the then two toned haired Diva, but the look in her eyes whenever she had the feeling to greet him told him otherwise. Without thinking it twice at that moment, Dean would find himself watching her matches back to back, rushing to the gorilla to await her after her matches just to get a glimpse of her. Eventually, Kaitlyn caught on with all of what he was putting out, but still didn't decide to make the move.

Breaking his own life set rules, Dean decided to come forward to the Texan Diva and admit everything he was feeling, not knowing at the moment if it would benefit him in any way. Surely, it was the start of something unexpected to say the least. Everything was perfect at the start despite all the heat they got backstage, Dean and Kaitlyn worked there way through it. She was the top Diva, while he was dominating everything set in front of him. Then came the rocky stage. Kaitlyn knew the guy Dean was before her, she learned to accept it because she had it set in her mind that maybe she was truly the one who changed his ways. She put up with many things thrown at her, with her family rejecting her relationship with him, to her friends leaving her behind, just to begin to notice that the glow in Dean's eyes that would shine whenever they were in sight of each other begin to shimmer down day after day. Instead of confronting him face to face about the situation, Kaitlyn shrugged it off, sticking the conclusion that Dean wasn't the rookie who all he had to worry about was chasing down the woman of his dreams anymore, he had much more to worry about now.

That was until she had the last of it.

It was their anniversary, Kaitlyn had tucked Dean into taking a day off of working out and training to spend it together, something they hadn't done in a while. She truly believed she had convinced her then boyfriend, but when Dean didn't arrive at the time he was supposed to, the Texan Diva had enough. She understood Dean needed to get more fit because he was becoming a main focus in the company, but one day, one day for the sake if their relationship wouldn't had kill him.

Dean still remembers the exact phrase that escaped his lips out of pure anger and pride that night._ "Career first baby."_ And with that, he watched the woman before him walk out of the apartment they shared together, with no intentions of coming back.

Dean lasted a few good weeks without stressing out the fact that Kaitlyn had left, but the more and more he thought and reenacted the little moments that made up their relationship, he found himself regretting that day he decided to ditch her on their own anniversary. He accepted that he was blind, to blind to realize that there was no other woman besides Kaitlyn that could make him into a better man. She changed him, and without her, he found himself alone and going back the wrong way.

Dean needed to know, if there's a bit if there's a shine for him in her heart, and if there isn't, then he'll go.

Left behind by his two bestfriends, Dean ran his hands through his hair, down his face over and over again. Kaitlyn was back on the road, after taking a break that killed him more and more than he was already. The thought of slamming his way into Kaitlyn's hotel room, and sweeping her off her feet and asking for another chance had been wandering around his mind for the longest, he hadn't been this close to her since their break up. He began to pace back and forth, thinking of a way he's actually let the words out of his mouth.

All the overthinking and suspense in his system overpowered anything else as he found himself walking out of room, letting his feet walk him to his destination. When he was only a few steps away from her room, doubt began to resurface into his system, but his ego overtook the doubt in his system, as he placed a soft, but with a bit of demand in it, knock on the door. Dean almost got the instinct to just turn around and make her believe it was just another case of kids ding dong ditching.

When he was about to go with his instinct, the sound and the movement of the doorknob twisting made him realize it was too late.

_There she was_. Her newly dyed brunette hair flowed past her shoulders, her natural face still glowed. Dean always liked her without all the loads of make up the WWE stylist plastered all over her face. She looked like she had stayed in her hotel room the whole day watching marathons of The Simpsons, something only Kaitlyn would make Dean do back then on their days off.

"D-De-Dean?" She stuttered out, with her eyes still wide open, as if she had just seen a ghost. "Kaitlyn. Oh my god, you-" Before Dean was able to finish his sentence towards the brunette Diva, she took the action of slamming the door shut, leaving Dean to talk to himself. _Should've known._

"Kaity, I don't blame you for wanting to smash my face with the door. I kinda wanna do it to myself for being such an idiot." Dean rested his forehead on the brown wooden door, balling his fists, thumping them into the door. "But I accept I was wrong. What's the point of being a King, without a Queen beside his throne? You know damn well I'm not the type to go around and practically beg on their knees for forgiveness, but I'm here."

Dean barely felt a thump on the door, coming from the other side. He could almost feel Kaitlyn slumping down the wooden door, hopefully taking in every word coming out of mouth. "I'm nothing on my own I could have everything in the world and still, if I was without you I wouldn't be happy. Open the door Kaitlyn, I just want to know if there's at least a shine for me left-" Dean's figure almost fell completely back as the wooden door cracked open, revealing a different facial expression plastered across the young WWE Diva.

Her facial expression warned him not to mutter another word out, instead she stared into him. "You're nothing without me." Before letting him respond to her, Kaitlyn threw her arms over the back of the nape of his neck, laying her head on his shoulders. "Thats why there just may be a shine for you. Underneath all the bullshit, the career, the limits, the rumors. Stop acting stupid, it never left."

Dean let out a smile before dipping himself into her lips, her hands found their way to his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. Using his force, Dean's figure pushed her forward into the room, stumbling upon many objects on the room, sending the duo back on their backs.

Kaitlyn lay underneath his overpowering figure after the fall, her fingers cupping his face for a moment.

"There it is." Stroking his cheek, as her hazel eyes stabbed into his crystal blue ones.

"That shine in your eyes, it's shimmering." Dean responded to Kaitlyn's emotional realization with another kiss.

Maybe the King had his Queen beside his throne all along.

* * *

**_A/N: Just a cute little one shot, partially on no sleep. I don't own the song or characters in this story, all rights go to their owners. Gah, I just needed a cute one shot. Don't kill me.  
_**

**_Drop some feedback, love y'all. Hope it messed with your feels a bit. (: x_**


End file.
